1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connectors and more particularly to a connector capable of connecting to a coaxial cable without using a tool (e.g., pliers).
2. Description of Related Art
Connectors for coaxial cable are well known. A conventional F class connector of an electrical device (e.g., TV, radio, or the like) is threadedly coupled to a coaxial cable so that the electrical device is able to receive signals via the cable.
A conventional connector 10 for coaxial cable is shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B. The connector 10 comprises a rear, cylindrical shell 11, an internal sleeve 12 surrounded by the shell 11, and a nut 13 having internal threads coupled to a front end of the sleeve 12 (see FIG. 1A). As shown in FIG. 1B, the connector 10 is coupled at one end of a coaxial cable 15 by inserting the cable 15 through a rear end 14 of the connector 10. Both a central conductor and an internal insulator of the cable 15 are inserted into the sleeve 12. Both a braided outer conductor and a shield of the cable 15 are fitted in a space between the shell 11 and the sleeve 12. Furthermore, the nut 13 is threadedly secured to a mated connector of an electrical device (not shown). Finally, a tool (e.g., pliers) is used to press the shell 11 against the shield of the cable 15 for fastening the connector 10 and the cable 15 together.
However, the prior art suffered from two disadvantages. The first one is an environmental problem. In detail, the shield of the cable made of soft PVC (polyvinyl chloride) is gradually replaced by one made of hard PE (polyethylene) for environmental protection. As such, it is impossible of connecting the hard shield of the cable to the connector by exerting force by the hand. Typically, a tool is used to compress one end of the cable into the connector. Next, as stated above, a pliers is used to press the shell 11 against the shield of the cable 15 for fastening the connector 10 and the cable 15 together. Such process is tedious. The second one is that the braided outer conductor of the cable 15 may be damaged during the coupling process. As such, it may degrade the signal transmission quality. Hence, a need for improvement exists.